ARAHC
ARAHC (Ah-ra-K) is an extremely powerful Mysterious Being. Being the Antithesis of the God-like Hero The Human, ARAHC is extremely powerful, if not a little more, and has enough strength to be able to harm Saitama. Appearance ARAHC is a being of Unknown Race who wears a blood-stained Lime and Cream colored shirt. Like The Human, they have medium-length straight brown hair, with short bangs, but don't have a neutral expression. History TBD Powers and Abilities * DELETE: Like The Human, ARAHC can destroy whatever they please by DELETING it from existence, usually taking place with the selected item being turned to dust rather than being torn apart like Frisk's DELETE. However, ARAHC's is much more powerful, able to DELETE structures instead of just body parts. This ability was used by the Monster to kill Mumen Rider and many other Heroes during the episode "ERASE". This ability does not affect The Human, but can be used to hinder them (Until they eat.). * CREATE: Unique to ARAHC, CREATE allows the monster to summon psychotic and villainous counterparts of heroes that have been DELETED. It appears that DELETE destroys others for material, while CREATE uses those materials to form the negative Heroes. However, ARAHC is unable to create a twisted version of The Human, as a single arm does not harbor enough material to CREATE. * Weapon Manipulation: While The Human can transform their stick into a Knife, ARAHC does this more extensively, manipulating the Knife's properties and color via SOULS harvested from 6 other God-Like beings. ** Blue SOUL: Shifting the blade's color from a metallic color into a light blue, the Blue SOUL transforms the knife's properties and allows it to restrain a target via casted ropes. The Blue SOUL was tied to a God-Being that represented Integrity and Patience. ** Purple SOUL: An inversion mode, the blade can replicate attacks that have been parried by the Blood Dagger. Say Genos utilizes Incinerate against them, and the knife catches the blow. It will save it to an unknown center and the next attack will cause a much stronger version of Incinerate against the Demon Cyborg. ARAHC can change the attack at any time. The Purple SOUL was tied to a God-Being that represented Intelligence and Deduction ** Orange SOUL: Trading mobility for some kick, the Orange SOUL mode transforms the Blood Dagger into a one-handed (Or Dual Wield) Sword. The increase in size allows ARAHC to attack with frightening damage, demolishing B-Classes in seconds. The sword is powerful enough to shatter Atomic Samurai's blade, and cannot be held by someone else other than the user. The Orange SOUL was tied to a God-Being that represented Toughness and Strength * Revival: Like Frisk, ARAHC can revive themselves after death, although it takes a significantly shorter time. If ARAHC is killed, a black star appears at their place of death and grows strings. These grab hold of Evil Bowl Cut and lift the corpse up, before the strings detach and the Black Star disappears, a mysterious essence flowing into ARAHC and allowing them to fight on, stronger than ever before. Essentially, the more ARAHC is killed, the stronger they become. * Hate Regeneration: Like an octopus, ARAHC can regenerate lost body parts in an extremely chilling way. The limb transforms into a black goo and travels toward ARAHC, before traveling up to the stub and sewing itself back on. The severed limb's color doesn't return immediately until later on, or if ARAHC wills it not to. This black substance is called HATRED, and is extremely fatal to those that touch it (Except ARAHC and The Human). * Reflexes: Often able to sense an attack before it is actually fired via sensing a target's LOVE (L'evel '''O'f 'V'iolenc'''E) that spikes when they are about to attack. This sense is what allowed ARAHC to kill Flashy Flash, an extremely fast S-Classer, when they were behind them, and what also allowed ARAHC to avoid Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches.